The Frog Prince
by AKosh
Summary: And with that kiss, he turned into a prince. Sounds easy, right? Not for Beast Boy. The Frog Prince: Teen Titans Style. Rated for language.


Hey! Here's just a one-shot I thought of. Enjoy! (No flames, please.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

"Whatcha readin'?"

"A book."

"Well, duh. What's it _called_?"

"And it matters… Why?"

"Because I'm just wondering! Jeez, do you have to interrogate everything?"

"No."

"Well then… You know what? I'll just find out for myself." Beast Boy made a grab for the book Raven was currently reading, but she levitated just in time.

"And have you destroy it? Yeah, right." Raven said, finding her place in her book.

"Aw, come on! It's just a stupid book! Why can't I see it?"

"If it's a stupid book then why do you care?"

"I just want to see what it's called."

"That's it? You're not going to do anything to it?"

"Nope."

"Okay. That's nice."

"So, what's it called?"

"Why?"

"Hey! You just said-"

"I didn't say anything."

"Fine." Beast Boy huffed, walking out of the common room.

"Finally. Peace and quiet." Raven said under her breath, turning the page in her book.

"RAWR!"

"What the-AH!" Raven shrieked as a giant gorilla's hairy arms wrapped themselves tightly around her torso. It brought her down to the couch, and thrust the book out of her hands. Raven plopped off the couch as the gorilla morphed back into Beast Boy.

"There, was that so hard?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, I don't want to harm the novel. I rented it from the library. Give. It. Back." Raven said through her teeth.

"Rae, I just want to find out the title." He said in a 'duh' voice. He flipped the book over then turned it vertical.

"Beast Boy…" Raven's eyes were starting to glow white.

"Well well well. Lookie here. The Frog Prince. I never took you for romance, Rae-Rae." Beast Boy teased, waving a finger in her face.

"Give it back!" Raven shouted, and tackled him.

"Whoa! Hey! Ow!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven clawed him with her powers. The two rolled around the room, crashing into walls and the couch. Just at that moment a whistling Cyborg came in. He looked over at the commotion and raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez you two. Get a room." He said, digging in the fridge.

"Aha!" Beast Boy shouted victoriously, raising the book in the air. Raven lay there on the ground, glaring at him.

"Ahem." He coughed. He turned the cover over, and began reading. " '_Once, a very ma_…Uh, mallow… oh. Anyway._ 'Once a very malicious time, long, long ago, a young lonely princess'- _Sounds like someone I know. _'A young lonely princess gracefully sat down upon a stoned well, sighing in dismay.'_" Raven rolled her eyes, and grabbed the book right out of his hands. "Hey! I was reading that!" Beast Boy said.

"Or so you tried." Raven corrected. "Now, if you can please move, I need to return this to the library."

"The what?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven raised her eyebrows as she phased through the floor.

"I was joking! I'm not that stupid!" Beast Boy yelled at the floor.

"You may not be stupid, but I would consider crazy. Hallucinations are the first step, man. Yelling at the floor doesn't help." Cyborg said, exiting the room.

"But…I…She…Wait up!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran after Cyborg. He then stopped in his tracks. "Wait…Raven's gone. Out of the tower. And that means… Not in her room!" Beast Boy switched courses as he turned the hallway to Raven's bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven quietly walked into the library, making sure not to make any noise. She walked up to the counter and held out her book. An old lady behind the counter turned around to face her.

"How was the book, dear? Was it to your liking?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. I quite enjoyed it." Raven replied.

"Would you like to read the sequel? I reserved it, just in case."

"There's a sequel?"

"Yes. It is called, The Frog Princess." The woman said.

"Alright, I'll take it." Raven said, shrugging one shoulder.

"Enjoy, dear." The woman said, handing her the book.

"Thanks." Raven said, hiding the book in her cloak.

She walked out of the bookstore and levitated into the air, soaring to the tower. A loud scream was heard, and Raven looked down at the park she was flying above. A young boy, laughing with pleasure in the process, was tickling a small girl. Raven frowned as she thought about how she never did and never will get to be tickled, or let alone even laugh. She looked back up, and saw a flash of brown before she smashed into a tree. The novel fell out of her hand and flew straight down to the ground.

Raven rubbed her sore nose and landed on the soft grass. She felt emptiness in her hand when she realized that the book was missing. She turned her head just in time to see the book fly into a manhole in the street. "No!" She shouted as she ran into the deserted street.

Raven peered her head into the hole and could only see darkness. She couldn't pinpoint the exact location of her novel, so she couldn't levitate it up to her. "Oh god. How am I going to return it? How am I going to read it? How am I going to get it out?" Raven rambled.

"I think I could help." Came a voice from behind her. Raven turned to become face to face with Beast Boy.

"How? I can't pinpoint it, how could you?" Raven asked.

"Easy. I'll just jump down, retrieve it, and fly back up." Beast Boy explained.

"And what will I have to do in return?" Raven asked, thinking there would be a catch.

"Well, I was gonna do it just outta friendship but now that you mention it…" Beast Boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Raven immediately wished she hadn't said anything. "If I get it for you, you have to hang out all tomorrow with me."

"Maybe I'll take my chances with Starfire." Raven said, finding the cement very interesting. Beast Boy looked offended for a second, but then a cocky smile appeared on his face.

"Starfire's out with Robin. On a 'mission'." Beast Boy said.

"Well, when she gets back, maybe she can help me."

Beast Boy strained his ear over the manhole, and listen for about thirty seconds. "I can hear the papers getting soaked. Imagine having to go back to the store and returning the book, the wet, ripped, mildew covered book, only to be shooed out and told that you can't borrow another book ever again. What if-"

"Okay!" She shrieked. "Just go get it!"

"And you'll spend all day tomorrow with me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. I will spend all day with you tomorrow." Raven forced through her teeth. "Now go!"

"Roger." Beast Boy said, fake saluting. He turned into a rat and jumped down into the hole. Once hitting the low bottom, he crawled around until he found the cold, wet book. He then morphed into a pigeon and grabbed the spine of the book with his tiny claws, and flew up and out of the hole. He dropped the book right above Raven's head, and then landed right next to her, morphing back into a human.

"Thanks." Raven murmured, then flew up and headed back to the tower. Beast Boy followed.

* * *

"Hey Cy! Guess what?" Beast Boy said, striding into the garage. Cyborg slid out from under his car, or his 'baby', and looked up at him.

"I got a date!" Beast Boy exclaimed smugly. Cyborg's jaw dropped, but he swiftly picked it back up.

"With who? Your mom?" Cyborg laughed. A flash of hurt came across Beast Boy's eyes, and then Cyborg remembered what happened. "Aw, I'm sorry, man. Who was it?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up again as he exclaimed, "Raven!"

Cyborg's eyes widened before he doubled over in laughter. "You got a d-date with R-Raven?" Cyborg choked out.

"Yeah…"

Cyborg saw that he was serious, and then realization hit him. "You like her, don't you?" He asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Well yeah didn't you… Oh. I didn't tell you. Shoot."

"Oh, this is just too much!" Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah well, enjoy it while you can, 'cause while you're down here getting grimed and greasy, I'm gonna be having the time of my life with Raven. So laugh on that!" Beast Boy bragged.

Cyborg looked up at the ceiling, and then said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, "You know Raven's room is right above us, right?"

"It is? Oh crap it is! Gotta go!" And with that Beast Boy ran out of the room.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come on Rae! BBRae day has begun!" Beast Boy yelled, banging on Raven's door. The door slid open, showing a very frazzled Raven.

"_BBRae_? What the hell is that?" She asked.

"Well, I needed something to call this day, so I mashed our names together. BB for me, Rae for you!" Beast Boy explained.

"Let's just get this over with." Raven said, pushing past him.

"Okay! So first, you're going to try some tofu. Then-"

"I am not trying your fake meat." Raven said.

"I guess I could always drop your book back down the manhole." Beast Boy suggested. Before he went to sleep the night before, he snuck into Raven's room and stole the book that he rescued earlier, just in case she backed out of their deal.

"Fine." They walked to the kitchen, and Beast Boy ran to the fridge and got out his special box of tofu.

"Here we are!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He whipped up a plate and fork, and plopped a big glob of tofu on it. "Eat up!"

Raven cringed as the fork sunk right into the tofu. She slowly brought it to her mouth, shut her eyes, and then swallowed it whole. Her eyes popped open as she silently gagged.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"It's…Interesting." Raven replied.

"That's good enough for me! Now come on!" Beast Boy grabbed her arm and dragged her out the common room doors.

* * *

"No way."

"Aw come on! It's just the arcade! I bet you'd be really good at electronic Jeopardy or something!" Beast Boy whined.

"They have Jeopardy here?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! They have everything here!"

"Okay, I'll try Jeopardy, but after that I'm leaving."

" 'K, let's go!" Beast Boy said.

Once they entered, Beast Boy ran to the nearest racecar station. Raven looked around, and then saw a small chair with a huge screen in front of it. The screen was flashing _Jeopardy._ "Might as well give it a shot." She said. She walked over and sat down. She pressed the start button, and a pixel version of Alex Trebek.

"Welcome to this round of Jeopardy!" The character said. "First Question: Where does the name America come from?"

"Well that's easy." Raven said. She typed in: Amerigo Vespucci. (A/N I know this isn't how it's actually played.)

"Correct!" The screen shouted.

And it went on and on. Raven answered every single question correctly, and soon a crowd started to gather around her.

"Final Question…a riddle!" The screen shouted.

"Go Raven!" The crowd shouted.

"Here it goes: You cannot see him in the same way as you see others. His voice is different than what you hear. He is always with you when you are alone or in a crowd. He listens to each and every word you utter and he is your best friend but speaks to you once in a blue moon? Who's he?"(A/N See if you can figure it out and review if you think you know the answer. Please don't cheat!)

Raven put a hand on her neck, as if she was checking her pulse. Then she calmly typed in her answer.

"Correct!" The screen shouted.

"WHOO!" The crowd screamed behind her. Raven let a small smile come on her face.

Beast Boy looked at where the noise was coming from and saw that Raven had accomplished Jeopardy. He ran over to her hand gave her a huge hug. "You did it Rae!" He yelled over the crowd. She looked over at him and squirmed at his grasp. He quickly let go and started cheering with the crowd.

The screen flashed and '1. Raven' came on the screen. Said empath stood up and started to walk out of the arcade, but she was run over by fans. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She whispered, and the whole group of people bounced off her shield. She then stood back up and continued her walk out. Beast Boy ran up to her.

"You were great Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "No one there has ever gotten that far, but you even beat it! You were awesome!"

"Thank you." Raven mumbled, pulling her hood up to cover her blush.

* * *

"Okay, next we're going to go skating!"

"Skating? You're not serious." Raven watched as he ran over to a stand that read 'Rent skates. $5'. "Okay, you are serious."

"Come on, this'll be fun!" Beast Boy said as he tied his skates.

"I don't do 'fun'." Raven said.

"Then what was that stunt back there?" Beast Boy asked, referring to the arcade.

"That was intelligence, Beast Boy. Not fun."

"Tomato tomoto. Why aren't your skates on?"

"My skates aren't on because I'm not skating."

"Ya know, I can just imagine the look on the librarian's face when she finds out that-"

"Fine. You are so despicable." Raven insulted.

"That's what I live for!" Beast Boy said, puffing out his chest. "Say, what does despicable mean, exactly?"

"I thought you knew. After all, you 'live for it' don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I know it, I just wanna know if you know it."

"Right." Raven said, tugging on her skates. She wobbly stood up, and then grasped whatever was closest, which in this case was Beast Boy's arm.

"Relax Rae, I'm not going anywhere." Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I can tell." She huffed, carefully letting go of his arm. "Whoa!" She quickly grasped it again.

"Here, move here, and…see?" Beast Boy asked, moving Raven's body around. Her back was pressed up against his chest, and his hand held her elbow. He started walking forward, only to cause Raven to trip, making her fall, bringing him down with her. They ended up in an…awkward position. Raven's back was stuck to the ground, thanks to Beast Boy's weight on top of her. Beast Boy's face was so close to hers, their noses were touching. He could just kiss her; their faces were so close. So he did.

Raven's eyes widened as she felt something press against her lips. Her first instinct was to push him off, and get out of there. But instead, she just closed her eyes, soaking in the moment. She heard an explosion somewhere near her, but she didn't care. Then, whatever pressure was upon her slowly lifted off, and she cracked open her eyelids. Beast Boy was standing in front of her, one hand rubbing his neck furiously, the other reached out towards her. She grabbed it and stood up. _'And then he turned into a handsome prince.'_ She thought.

She looked up at a billboard above them, and saw it representing the new Disney movie: _The Princess and the Frog._

"Beast Boy," she said, looking over at the blushing changeling, "You want to go see a movie?"


End file.
